victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Tori Vega
Victoria "Tori" Vega (portrayed by Victoria Justice) is the protagonist of the hit Nickelodeon show, Victorious. She experiences the biggest change of her life during the Big Showcase when she transfers from Sherwood High School to Hollywood Arts. This enables her to learn more about her "craft" (acting, singing, and dancing) and make new friends. Though she is still sometimes out of her element, she is quickly learning how things work at Hollywood Arts and really doesn't know what's coming next at the anything but ordinary school. Biography Season One Pilot In Pilot, Tori gets the chance of a lifetime to attend Hollywood Arts after taking her older sister Trina Vega's place in her school's big showcase. André Harris helps Tori to receive a standing ovation from the crowd, and accepts the offer. On her first day of school, she meets Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro Rex Powers, Beck Oliver, and her new enemy, Jade West. After accidentally spilling coffee on Beck, Tori finds herself at the wrath of Jade, who thinks Tori was flirting with Beck. After an altercation with Jade, Tori wonders if she is good enough to attend or even belong at Hollywood Arts. At the insistence of Trina, Tori returns to class and then gets revenge on Jade by winning against her in an improv assignment and by kissing Beck in front of her. The Bird Scene In The Bird Scene, Tori wants to try out for the lead role in a play called "Moonlight Magic".However, according to Erwin Sikowitz, she must master a monologue known as "The Bird Scene" before she can be involved in any school production. As well as this, she must also think of a creative and meaningful way to decorate her locker, which is a Hollywood Arts tradition. Stage Fighting In Stage Fighting, Jade and Tori act in a fight scene, but things go bad when Jade acts as if Tori hit her in the eye with a cane. When she explains that she did not hit Jade, no one believes her. Later it is revealed by André that Jade was faking it, with makeup that made her eye look like it was bleeding and made it look like she had a black eye as the aftermath. The two finally agree to play nice and trick a policeman into finishing Tori's punishment of cleaning up after a food fight scene. .]] The Birthweek Song In The Birthweek Song, Trina's "birthweek" arrives and Tori can't decide what to get her as a gift. After André suggests a song, they write "You're The Reason" and they perform it at Trina's party. Trina, however, does not think it is a very good present since Tori did not spend money on it. Jade Dumps Beck In Jade Dumps Beck, after Jade ends her relationship with Beck, she seeks Tori's help in getting him back. in Tori the Zombie.|200px]] Tori the Zombie In Tori the Zombie, Cat uses Tori as her assignment for a make up class, which is to make someone look horrific. Everything turns out wrong when she makes a zombie mask with cement glue and it gets stuck to Tori's face. It causes problems when Tori tells her that she is the lead role of a play and is supposed to look beautiful. She sends Trina and Cat on a drive to get the cure to the salutation. Robarazzi In Robarazzi, after Tori helps Robbie improve his blog on "TheSlap" and help make it become more popular, he begins filming the personal lives of his friends for his blog called "Robarazzi". .]] Survival of the Hottest In Survival of the Hottest, a heat wave hits L.A. and Tori and the gang decide to go to Venice Beach to cool off. However, the gang (minus Cat who left to use the restroom) become trapped in Beck's RV when another RV is parked right next to theirs. Wi-Fi in the Sky In Wi-Fi in the Sky, Tori and Trina's flight home gets delayed, so a stressed-out Tori uses web conferencing to work on a group project for school with André, Cat, and Beck while she is on the plane. While attempting to get it done, the rest of the group keeps getting distracted by many other things around them. Beck's Big Break In Beck's Big Break, Beck has a small role in a movie, and invites his friends to an open casting call for extras. Tori accidentally gets Beck fired, so she tries to get him his spot in the movie back. The Great Ping Pong Scam In The Great Ping Pong Scam, Tori becomes suspicious when her friends start avoiding her. After finding out that they are all members of the school's ping-pong team, she also finds out that they are using the team's funds that they get from the school to eat at a very fancy expensive restaurant, and she wants in. Cat's New Boyfriend In Cat's New Boyfriend, Cat begins dating Tori's ex-boyfriend, Danny, and Tori becomes jealous. Tori then jeopardizes her friendship with Cat by having her jealously escalate. in Freak the Freak Out.|130px]] Freak the Freak Out (episode) In Freak the Freak Out, Tori is stuck taking care of Trina who got her wisdom teeth pulled after her parents decide to leave town on the same weekend to avoid Trina's aftermath. Trina ends up being a pain and makes things difficult for Tori while her friends are all visiting a new karaoke establishment called Karaoke Dokie. Jade and Cat are challenged by two girls Hayley Ferguson and Tara Ganz to a sing-off. But after getting cheated out of the win, they go to Tori for help and they come up with a plan to upstage Hayley and Tara. Rex Dies In Rex Dies, Rex is badly damaged when Tori tries to "create a tornado" for a play. So Tori, Beck, Jade, and Cat take Rex to the hospital and everyone agrees to "kill Rex" for Robbie's sake. The Diddly-Bops In The Diddly-Bops, Tori and her friends are booked to perform at a little kid's birthday party as a favor for Sikowitz's friend. Wok Star In Wok Star, Jade writes her own play called "Well Wishes" but the school won't let her perform it at school. So Tori helps Jade produce it themselves with the help of Mrs. Lee, the owner of Tori's favorite Chinese restaurant Wok Star, who volunteers to pay to produce Jade's play. But things get complicated when Mrs. Lee makes drastic changes to the script, and wants to put her daughter, Daisy Lee, in the play, even though Daisy is a terrible actor and singer. In this episode Tori and Jade's relationship starts to take a positive turn. .]] The Wood In The Wood, Tori, André, Beck, and Jade are excited to hear that they will be the stars of a new reality show called "The Wood" being filmed at Hollywood Arts. After the producers decide to edit together two separate phone calls making it look like Tori and Beck like each other, they find out that the producers want fake drama. So the group decides to stage the drama for the show. A Film by Dale Squires In A Film by Dale Squires, Tori and the gang are excited to find out that they get to work on a film being directed by Dale Squires. But after he takes all the credit for the film, they plot revenge. Sleepover at Sikowitz's In Sleepover at Sikowitz's, Sikowitz invites Tori and the group over to his house in order to teach them a lesson in method acting. Whoever breaks character is "banished" from Sikowitz's home. Tori is assigned as a lady cop who wears lots of red lipstick and is obsessed with Raisin Bran. She is last one left in character. Season Two Beggin' on Your Knees (episode) In Beggin' on Your Knees, Tori falls for a handsome classmate (Ryder Daniels) who asks her to sing a duet with him, only to find out his little secret, and decides to get revenge on him at the Full Moon Jam. in Beck Falls for Tori.]] Beck Falls for Tori In Beck Falls for Tori, Sikowitz gets Tori an audition for a movie. Although she does not get the part, she is instead cast as a stunt double after lying on her resume and also because she looks too much like the lead actor. Tori must now perform a stunt involving jumping 40 feet off a platform, or risk getting blackballed in Hollywood. She is too frightened to do it and she keeps stalling, so Beck dresses up as Tori to pretend that he is her and does the fall instead. At the end, Tori decides she does want to do the fall to prove she is not a wimp, but she is scared again, so Jade pushes her off making her fall down. Ice Cream for Ke$ha In Ice Cream for Ke$ha, when Tori is stuck being Trina's assistant after losing a bet they made when they were little kids, she and her friends try to win a private concert from Ke$ha by finding all the letters to Ke$ha under ice cream cartons as a way to free Tori from Trina. They have all the letters except from the $ in Ke$ha so they get it from a little boy but he says that Tori, Cat, and Jade must kiss him. Tori and the girls then get revenge on him by locking him outside. Tori Gets Stuck In Tori Gets Stuck, Tori and Jade compete with each other for the lead role in a play called "Steamboat Suzy" and is won by Tori. But when Robbie is rushed to the hospital, Tori jeopardizes her role to give him blood. Jade makes relentless attempts to keep Tori from showing up for the play. Prom Wrecker In Prom Wrecker, Tori decides to throw a prom at Hollywood Arts. Jade is furious to find out that Tori booked the prom on the same night as her art project and refuses to switch it, so she decides to ruin the prom as revenge. ]] Locked Up! In Locked Up!, Tori and the gang are offered a week-long trip to Festus' home country of Yerba to perform for the chancellor. Their vacation is not at all like they expected, with prisoners breaking into their hotel, nasty living conditions, and André being bitten by a vampire moth, however, the gang is forced to stay and put on a show for the chancellor. However, due to a "shoe malfunction" (Tori's shoe slips off and hits the chancellor in the eye), Tori is sentenced to four years in jail for assault. The rest of the gang follows suit when trying to bail Tori out (Robbie accidentally murders the chancellor's octopus). They have a rough time in prison until Sikowitz disguises himself as an Yerbanian prison guard and, while watching Cat teach her prison gang how to dance, Tori devises a plan with another woman to sneak out of prison. Helen Back Again In Helen Back Again, Principal Eikner resigns as principal of Hollywood Arts. Helen Dubois is hired as the new principal and decides to have every student re-audition in order for them to stay in the school. Despite a stellar audition with André, Tori is rejected, and the group tries to find a way to change Helen's mind about rejecting Tori. Who Did It to Trina? In Who Did It to Trina?, Tori directs a play and is forced to cast Trina as the lead. On opening night, Trina's harness breaks and she falls, and the set crashes down on her. Questions then arise about whether the mishap was truly an accident or intentional. Lane finds out that the harness had been cut, and calls Jade, André, Tori, Cat, Robbie and Rex into his office to try to figure out what really happened. in Tori Tortures Teacher.]] Tori Tortures Teacher In Tori Tortures Teacher Tori and the gang celebrate Sikowitz's 10th anniversary by taking him to a play. But things go awry when Sikowitz becomes depressed after watching the play and Tori feels guilty and tries to fix it. Jade Gets Crushed In Jade Gets Crushed, Tori helps André after he develops a crush on Jade. Also, Robbie tries to help Tori prepare for the Tech Theatre exam she must take and pass in order to take an R&B singing class. Terror on Cupcake Street In Terror on Cupcake Street, Sikowitz convinces Tori and the gang to build a float for a parade that his new girlfriend is planning. After finishing the float, the group is stranded in a dangerous part of town when the float gets a flat tire on the way to the parade. A Christmas Tori In A Christmas Tori, Tori struggles to find the perfect gift for André after finding out she is his Secret Santa. Blooptorious In Blooptorious, interviews, bloopers, and outtakes are featured of all the cast ever since the series began. Season Three The Breakfast Bunch In The Breakfast Bunch, Tori and the gang must spend Saturday in detention .]]after a lunch trip goes wrong. The Gorilla Club In The Gorilla Club, Tori rehearses her audition for a movie, where Sikowitz and Cat are unimpressed by her performance. After she is told she needs to take risks, the gang suggests The Gorilla Club, a dangerous underground club with life-threatening activities which include taking on an actual wild gorilla. The Worst Couple In The Worst Couple, after Sinjin paired up Tori and Robbie during his game show, Robbie thinks that they are a real couple. André's Horrible Girl In André's Horrible Girl, André tells Tori that she is only dating Hope Quincy because her father is a music producer and Tori tells him that what he is doing is wrong. .]] Car, Rain & Fire In Car, Rain & Fire, Cat hears her favorite actress passed away and wants to honor her, taking Tori and Jade go on a roadtrip to San Diego. While on their road trip, Tori, Cat, and Jade experience many mishaps and things do not go the way they planned. Tori & Jade's Play Date In Tori & Jade's Play Date, Tori and Jade portray a married couple, a task that challenges their acting skills and lack of friendship. So, Sikowitz sends them on a date at Nozu. There, they meet two boys that won't leave them alone. They sing Take A Hint to try and get rid of them, but at the play, they comeback and Tori and Jade run out. April Fools' Blank In April Fools' Blank, April Fool's Day comes to Hollywood Arts, Tori spends her day expecting creative pranks and practical jokes, but is completely oblivious to a series of absurd events and crazy happenings around her. Driving Tori Crazy In Driving Tori Crazy, A movie shoot down the street from Tori's house causes her and Trina to take the long way to school, but after shaving Trina's legs and her armpit she doesn't want to drive for 40 minutes to school with her anymore. With Beck, bunch of other girls drive with him and Tori gets in a fight with them. With André, his grandma causes trouble driving with them, with Robbie, he really rides his bike but ends up going very slow, and with Jade, she tries to drive Tori into "Shadow Creek Woods", but Tori jumps out of the car before they enter. After, she walks 11 miles to school and was chased by a beaver. How Trina Got In In How Trina Got In, Robbie forgets his wallet in his locker and is unable to pay the bill after a meal at Nozu and Tori and him have to work at Nozu to pay a bill. They can't get out because of Kwakoo, one of Nozu's tough workers. All three of them chop seventeen pounds of squid. When they try to leave, Robbie accidentally breaks a pile of dishes, so he has to stay and massage Kwakoo's feet. .]] Tori Goes Platinum In Tori Goes Platinum, Tori wins a contest to sing the opening number at the Platinum Music Awards! But, there's just one catch, the show's producer, Mason Thornesmith, and his team want to reinvent her look and personality. Tori has to dress crazy and act mean. Also, Tori is not allowed to tell anyone about this, not even her friends and family, even though her friends at school are shocked by it. It becomes a problem for Tori. Eventually, Beck finds out about Tori's secret by himself, because he knows that Tori wouldn't change so much on purpose. Beck and Tori almost kiss before being interrupted by Mrs. Vega. But then Tori ends up telling Mason and the producers that she can't take it anymore, which results in Mason not letting her appear in the Platinum Music Awards anymore. So they give Jade that chance instead, because they know her from her own audition, which they liked. After Cat accidentally leaves a video chat on, Jade sees Tori and Beck discussing that Tori shouldn't be kissing a friend's ex (with Beck and Jade breaking up, Beck trying to kiss Tori, and Tori and Jade finally becoming friends). Later, Tori goes to meet Jade at the Boomerang Theater to talk to her about her chat with Beck. Jade then lets Tori perform herself, while Jade goes into the audience. Even though Tori was fired, she performs Make It In America, which Mason sees. He was annoyed at first, as he had dismissed Tori, but then he eventually likes it. meet in the bathroom.]] Crazy Ponnie In Crazy Ponnie, Tori is befriended by Ponnie, a new student, when meeting her eating inside a bathroom stall. However, Ponnie keeps on disappearing around everyone else, making the Hollywood Arts students think that Tori is losing her mind. She turns out to be crazy. She runs away at lunchtime, stays away from class, gives Tori a doll that looks like her, and impersonates a Chinese food delivery lady. Also, Ponnie dumps noodles on Tori's head. Tori talks to her mom about the problem, and they plan on getting the cops. When Tori tries to get a can of juice, Ponnie grabs her, and then tells the truth that her real name is Fawn Leibowitz. Before Tori went to Hollywood Arts, Ponnie was there, and she claims that they kicked her out because they wanted to make room for Tori. Once the cops come, Sikowitz recognizes her and says that she got kicked out because she was crazy. She stole stuff, kept weird stuff in her backpack, and called people Debbie. She was arrested but escaped, and disguised as a cop drives Tori and Trina home. .]] The Blonde Squad In The Blonde Squad, Tori, Jade, and Cat decide to go to Nozu after a day of filming Beck's new movie called "The Blonde Squad," but don't take off their blonde wigs and their blue contacts because Tori wants to know what it's like to be blonde. At Nozu, Cat meets a cute boy named Evan Smith on her way to the bathroom. After talking to him for 5 hours, she forgets to tell him that she actually has red hair and brown eyes. Tori and Robbie tell her that she is beautiful, and when Cat talks to Robbie about Evan, Robbie gets jealous. On the night of the premiere of Beck's movie, Jade and Tori expect Cat to be herself, but Cat walks in to meet Evan wearing her blonde wig and blue contacts. During the movie, André's grandmother's pet bird lands on Cat's wig, and begins to shift it out of place. Beck pauses the movie as Cat runs out of the theater, followed by Tori and Robbie. Tori forces Cat to show her true self to Evan. Season Four Wanko's Warehouse In Wanko's Warehouse, Trina tells Tori about the big sale at Wanko's. Soon after, Tori asks Trina if she can tell her friends but Trina is hesitant. After Trina tells them, they all decide to go to Wanko's and wait in line for the big sale. However, when they get there Tori finds out that the store opens in the morning and is quickly blamed for the incident. The Hambone King In The Hambone King after Robbie loses a hambone match against Tori's former hambone partner (Gerald), Tori then seeks revenge by challenging him to a rematch. Opposite Date In Opposite Date Tori and Beck do the reverse of everything that is usually done in a normal date. Three Girls and a Moose In Three Girls and a Moose Tori competes against Jade and Cat to be liked by Moose. (Beck's best friend from Canada) Cell Block In Cell Block Tori and her friends are challenged by Sikowitz in not being able to use their phones. However, everyone ends up having a war between the girls and boys to see who can't use their phones the longest. Tori Fixes Beck and Jade In Tori Fixes Beck and Jade, Tori and Andre try to find a date for Jade so that Beck can "hang out" with (date) Meredith. One problem; every guy is afraid of her. One Thousand Berry Balls In One Thousand Berry Balls, Tori gets a job by Andre at the yogurt shop, Yotally Togurt, because she needs to make some money. Now she and Andre needs to give out 1,000 Berry Balls, but her strange outfit makes it difficult. Robbie Sells Rex In Robbie Sells Rex Tori helps Robbie in an attempt to get Rex back after trading him for Mason Thorne smith's child's puppet. The Bad Roommate In The Bad Roommate Tori gets tired of Andre overstaying his welcome in her house while also thinking of a song to write and perform live for Ko Jeezy. Brain Squeezers In Brain Squeezers, Tori is chosen as a team captain for a new TV show Brain Squeezers. Unfortunately, all of her friends start competing against each other, hoping she'll pick them for her team. The Slap Fight In The Slap Fight, Tori gets terribly distracted from working on a prop for a school play after discovering that Trina has more followers on the Slap than everyone else. Star Spangled Tori In Star Spangled Tori, Tori is asked to sing the national anthem on public television. However, after the mascot's dog drags her across the gym floor she must deal with her new reputation. Victori-Yes In Victori-Yes Tori and her friends are challenged by Sikowitz to say yes to everything someone asks them except anything romantic or "illegal". Tori and the gand except but soon find it difficult to keep their word. Appearance and Personality *'Eye Color:' Brown *'Hair Color:' Brunette *'Skin Color: '''Tan (half Latina, half Irish) *'Trademark:' Cheekbones Tori can be described as a tall,very slim, beautiful girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She's known for her cheekbones and beauty. In Pilot, Tori's hair is different than it is the rest of the series. Instead of being curly and equally parted, it is straight and parted to one side. Tori is usually seen wearing t-shirts with a pair of jeans and boots. Her fashion sense varies Tori is pleasant, positive, kind, short-tempered, easy-going, funny, sweet, intelligent, serious, forgiving, more mature and responsible than her sister, and can be shown to be neurotic and impatient and sometimes stresses out a lot. Nevertheless, she is always there when her friends need her, such as in Rex Dies when she pretends that Rex came back to life to make Robbie happy and in Jade Dumps Beck, where she helps Jade and Beck get back together. Although sometimes it seems like they don't care (especially Jade), they really do love her and usually return the favor, such as when Beck did her stunt for her in Beck Falls for Tori and when they all help her to win a private concert from Ke$ha so she won't have to be Trina's assistant in Ice Cream for Ke$ha. In the beginning of the series, she was insecure of herself, as shown in Pilot when she was good enough to get into Hollywood Arts on scholarship and yet still unsure of her acting ability in The Bird Scene. However, as time progresses she is shown to become more confident in her abilities. Tori is shown to have an evil side. In Freak the Freak Out, she chases her sister Trina and tries to hit her with her dad's new camera. In the same episode, Mr. Vega tells Trina that she has to get her wisdom teeth removed, and Tori cheers and makes fun of Trina. She gets her just desserts when she has to spend the weekend taking care of Trina, while her parents are on vacation in Santa Barbara (so they don't have to take care of Trina). Tori becomes furious and tries to pull out Trina's wisdom teeth out herself. Throughout the series, she is shown being hostile to Trina on multiple occasions. Tori is characterized by her charm and is liked by everyone, but Jade. Her charisma and sensitivity is undermined, however, by her quick thinking and giving into peer pressure. As as result, this can lead to Tori getting into trouble easily, and this is seen primarily in the first season. Such an example comes in the episode, ''Beck's Big Break, where Tori gets Beck fired from the movie production he was originally working with. In the end, Tori makes up for her mistake and Beck gets his role back. Her date with Ryder Daniels is an example of how easily she is given into peer pressure. After Trina eavesdropped on the conversation between Tori and Ryder, Tori eventually opted to find herself snooping through Ryder's phone, and she was eventually caught by Ryder. In the end, she finds out that Ryder was only dating Tori for the good grades. Tori's soft heart also plays a major role in her reactions to the environment around her. While others are less forgiving, Tori has a sweet spot for people in trouble and her quick thinking emphasizes her caring and genuineness. An example of this comes in the episode, Survival of the Hottest, where she spots Sinjin face down in a kiddie pool. Her quick reactions help Sinjin to stay alive, rotating his body in a face up motion. In contrast to Trina Vega, Tori is a much more mature person and tends to enjoy things in a neutral state of mind. This is stressed in the episode, Wi-Fi in the Sky, demonstrating the contrasting levels of maturity between the siblings. While Tori is portrayed as chill-headed. Trina is portrayed to be vicious and is shown to dislike being continuously annoyed, to the point of almost lashing out at the young boy behind her. This is later challenged and affirmed in the episode, Cat's New Boyfriend; challenged, due to her temporary behavior after glossing over Daniel and Cat kissing, but affirmed when Tori and Daniel both state that jealousy is not a normal feeling she associates with. As such, her vulnerability is underscored through her conflicts of emotion. Above all, Tori is known by her talent in the arts industry, which is why she was accepted into Hollywood Arts in the first place. Her first performance, performing Make It Shine in replacement to Trina, was a huge success, to her disbelief. She constantly denies her talent, suggesting that she is never good enough and having little to no faith in herself. André, eventually, had to show her that she has the talent to enroll for Hollywood Arts. This is demonstrated again when she is required to perform the Bird Scene. Teacher Sikowitz informed Tori that, in order to perform for any and all plays, they must perform and pass the Bird Scene. Her lack of faith is emphasized strongly in this episode, as she constantly asks Sikowitz if she performed the Bird Scene well. As a consequence, Sikowitz stated that she failed the test every single time, until Tori spoke back to Sikowitz after three attempts. As a result, she eventually passed. Relationships with other Characters Trina Vega (1994-present: Sister) Trina Vega is Tori's sister. Trina is the reason that Tori got into Hollywood Arts, because Trina took some kind of Chinese Herb Gargle she found online, thinking it would make her sing better, but instead, it gave her an allergic reaction, therefore having Tori fill in for her place at the showcase. Tori and Trina have an interesting relationship that has its ups and downs. They care for each other, but they don't like to express it. If they do, they quickly cover it up. For example, Trina encouraged Tori to go to Hollywood Arts and said she did "great" at the big showcase. Then, she quickly added "But I would have done amazing." They do get into typical sibling fights but have never got into a major one. Therefore, Tori and Trina care about each other but can get into little fights very easily. (See: Torina) André Harris (2010-present: Best Friend) André is Tori's best friend and shoulder to lean on. Tori and André became instant best friends when he and Trina were partnered up for the talent show and he begins spending a lot of time at her house, helping Trina. André is probably one of the main reasons that Tori stayed at Hollywood Arts in the first place. He was the one who volunteered her to take Trina's place when she had an allergic reaction. When Tori wanted to give up after Jade poured coffee on her in Improv class, André was the first to point out that she was special and that she belonged at the school. He has written many of the songs she has sung since "Make It Shine." (See: Tandré) Jade West (2010-present: Friend) Jade and Tori are 'frenemies,' and their conflict is similar to a Type B (protagonist) vs Type A (antagonist). Tori and Jade did not get off on the right foot when they first met, and at times seem to have a rivalry going (for parts in plays for example). The first time they met, Jade instantly hated Tori because she thought Tori was flirting with her boyfriend, Beck, when really Tori had spilled coffee on him and was only trying to dry it off. As revenge, Jade poured iced coffee all over Tori and humiliated her in front of their entire Improv class. On her second day at Hollywood Arts, Tori fought fire with fire and humiliated Jade by besting her in an alphabetical improv assignment and kissing Beck in front of the class. As of episode three however, they apparently begin to develop a tentative friendship. In "Stage Fighting," Jade makes everyone believe Tori hit her on purpose. Although Tori found out Jade was faking, she didn't report her. Since then, they've become relatively friendly. Jade enlists in Tori's help her get back with Beck, even though her efforts fail. Jade also seeks Tori's help in "Freak the Freak Out." When Jade is not allowed to put on her play at school in "Wok Star," Tori helps her find a place to produce her play. Also, in that episode, for the first time, Jade and Tori share a hug. In "The Wood," Tori and Jade mistakenly smash Festus's car when they were supposed to smash a junk car. In recent episodes, such as "Tori Gets Stuck" and "Prom Wrecker" have found them at odds with each other. In the former, Jade was sabotaging Tori for the purpose of stealing her role. (An unusual act for her, as she didn't do so in "Tori the Zombie" even though Tori was playing the role Jade wanted.) In the latter, Jade was angry with Tori for causing her performance to be canceled for the prome. Despite this, in "Who Did It to Trina?" it is shown that Tori values Jade's opinion. In Tori & Jade's Play Date they weren't thrilled about being cast as husband and wife in a play, but were able to overcome their differences and even work together to get revenge on two annoying boys by singing "Take A Hint," their first duet. Based on that cooperation, they finally become friends in Tori Goes Platinum, when Jade sees Tori refuse to kiss Beck because she considers Jade to be her friend and she believes kissing a friend's ex-boyfriend is wrong. Because of this, Jade gives Tori her spot in the Platinum Music Awards back and cheers her on in the audience. (See: Jori) Beck Oliver (2010-present: Close Friend) Beck and Tori are very close friends, but it was revealed in Tori Goes Platinum they might have romantic feelings for each other. They kissed in the Pilot episode during an improv scene in class. Tori was happy after she kissed Beck and said she "loved" the school. It is difficult to say whether she was happier about the actual kiss or because she got revenge on Jade, or even if she did it for the improv. Despite kissing him, she respects Jade and Beck's relationship as a couple. In Beck's Big Break she is extremely upset when she accidentally got Beck fired from a movie called Miss Fire, mostly because she felt guilty. Tori went to many means as to sneak into the movie set to apologize and beg them to take Beck back. Because of Tori's commitment, Beck ends up getting back on the movie. In Beck Falls for Tori, he does Tori's stunt for her when she is really afraid. In the episode Driving Tori Crazy, Beck drives Tori to school when she does not have another w ay to get there. In The Gorilla Club Beck helps Tori with her audition for three nights and is by her side at every dangerous challenge. In Tori Goes Platinum Beck and Tori almost kiss after Beck tells her she is awesome, but Tori's mother interrupts them. Beck again tries to kiss Tori later in the episode, but Tori says she doesn't feel right about kissing him because she considers Jade to be her friend. However, it was implied she would have kissed Beck if he and Jade had not been a couple. In Opposite Date Beck and Tori were asked by a patient if they both had feelings for each other and they didn't deny it, Tori instead awkwardly tried to change the subject. But then in Tori Fixes Beck and Jade Tori is seen trying to help Beck date again and reconnects him and Jade as a couple. (See: Bori) Cat Valentine (2010-present: Best Friend) Cat is one of Tori's closest friends. Although Tori is sometimes annoyed with her confusion, they always somehow maintain a friendship. In the episode Cat's New Boyfriend, Tori becomes jealous that Cat is dating her ex-boyfriend and Cat later finds them kissing, causing Cat to cry and leave. Tori immediately feels terrible, and keeps trying to contact Cat to apologize, but Cat ignores her. Tori finally forces Cat to talk to her in school, and Tori then gets to apologize. After the two talk for a while, Cat forgives Tori, and their friendship returns to normal. Tori says she loves Cat and refers to her as the 'sweetest thing ever' in Cat's New Boyfriend. In Car, Rain & Fire Tori and Cat work together on their science project and Tori agrees to go with Cat to light a candle when her favorite actress "dies." (See: Cori) Robbie Shapiro (2010-present: Good Friend) Tori met Robbie (and his puppet Rex) when asking for directions on her first day. She was at first weirded out by Robbie, but eventually saw him as a friend. Over the course of the series, the two have begun hanging out more and are much closer now than they were in the earlier episodes. In "Robarazzi", Tori (for the first time) got angry at Robbie for a very long time for making up the Robarazzi blog and humiliating other students with their private business, including her. In "Rex Dies" she accidentally sucks his puppet into a machine she was operating "killing" Rex. In the hospital she stays with Robbie as they watch Rex "die." She then feels sorry for him and turns the heart monitor back on, reviving Rex. In "Tori Gets Stuck", Tori donates 3 pints of her blood to give to Robbie and they are comfortable joking around together. Also, in The Hambone King Tori coaches Robbie in hamboning so he can beat Gerald. It was shown on many episodes that Robbie had a crush on Tori, and it is unknown if she returns his feelings or not. (See: Rori) Erwin Sikowitz (2010-present: Friend, Teacher) Tori initially met Sikowitz outside the Hollywood Arts campus on her first day and gave him 2 dollars because she thought he was homeless. On her first few days, he didn't show her any special treatment because she was new to improv which didn't seem to bother her at all. Since then, she has developed a friendship with him just like the rest of the group has. Although he is a bit odd and eccentric, they accept his weirdness and trust him. In Tori Tortures Teacher, Tori and her friends take Sikowitz to a play to celebrate his ten year teaching anniversary, and she is very concerned about him when she thinks that the play made him depressed. Tori and the gang also showed how much they like Sikowitz in Freak the Freak Out when they cheered wildly during his performance at Karaoke Dokie. (See: Torkowitz) Rex Powers (2010-present; Friend) Tori met Rex (and Robbie) on her first day of Hollywood Arts when she asked where Sikowitz's classroom was, and Rex told her. After she says thanks, Rex says: "Whatever it takes, cupcake," hinting that he likes her. He has always been hitting on her and calling her "hot". In Sleepover at Sikowitz's, after Rex hit on her, Tori kisses him trying to get him to stop. However, in Rex Dies, Rex is angry at Tori for "killing" him. But on TheSlap Rex put a caption on the the gallery for Rex Dies that says he wants Tori to go on a date with him. Songs Solos Season 1 *Make It Shine (Pilot) *You're The Reason (The Birthweek Song) *Freak the Freak Out' (Freak the Freak Out)' Season 2 *Beggin' on Your Knees (Beggin' on Your Knees) *The Captain is She (Tori Gets Stuck) *Best Friend's Brother (Prom Wrecker) *All I Want Is Everything (Locked Up!) Season 3 *Cheer Me Up (Tori Goes Platinum) *Make It In America (Tori Goes Platinum) Season 4 *Bad Boys (Star Spangled Tori) Duets Season 1 *Finally Falling (with Beck) (Tori the Zombie) *Tell Me that You Love Me (with André) (The Great Ping Pong Scam) *Song2You (with André) (The Diddly-Bops) Season 2 *Make It Shine Remix (with André) (Helen Back Again) *365 Days (with André) (Jade Gets Crushed) Season 3 *Countdown (with André) (André's Horrible Girl) *Take A Hint (with Jade) (Tori & Jade's Play Date) Season 4 *LA Boyz (with Cat) (Three Girls and a Moose) *Here's 2 Us (with André) in (One Thousand Berry Balls) *Faster Than Boyz (with André) in (The Bad Roommate) Solos in a Group Number Unreleased Songs Season 1 *Forever Baby (with Jade) (The Wood) Back Up Vocals TheSlap *''Robbie's Big Toe'' In TheSlap Video **'Singer:' Robbie **'Back Up With:' Jade Tori's PearProducts *Special Blue PearPhone XT *Special Blue PearPad 2 *Special Blue PearBook 4 Trivia *She can shoot a bow and arrow with her feet. *Her locker has the words "Make it Shine" on it, the name of the song she sang in the Pilot episode, and lights up. Plus, her last name is Vega; the name of a star. *Her last name is Vega; the name of a star. Ironically, her signature song is "Make it Shine." "Tori" means "bird" in Japanese. Ironically, she had an audition called "The Bird Scene" *She is half Latina from her father's side and half Irish from her mother's side. *Tori, André, Robbie, and Jade are the only four characters to appear in all episodes (Tandrobade). *It took her three attempts to pass the Bird Scene. *One of the apps on Tori's phone is TwitFlash which is a Twitter app. *She loves "iCarly.com" and even has a sticker on her fridge with the name of the web show. She also expressed her love of the show during the crossover. *It is said in the Pilot that Tori has never had one cavity. *Her screen name is ToriVega. *Tori is the only character whose name can be lengthened into the same name as their actor/actress. *Tori has sung Make It Shine four times (Pilot, Survival of the Hottest, Helen Back Again with André and The Breakfast Bunch) *Tori is very ticklish under her arms and on her feet. In April Fools' Blank Jade tickles Tori to cheer her up, and on TheSlap.com Tori posts about getting a pedicure, which tickled so much she "kicked the woman in the ear by accident". *She has kissed both Jade's and Cat's boyfriends (Beck in the Pilot; Daniel in Cat's New Boyfriend). She has also kissed Carly Shay's boyfriend, Steven Carson, but unlike the first two times she kissed another girls' significant other, she and Steven were a couple and she was unaware that he was involved with someone else at the time. *Tori has been hit five times so far in the series, by Trina in Jade Dumps Beck and in Freak the Freak Out, and by Cat in Cat's New Boyfriend, again by Trina in Wanko's Warehouse and also by Sinjin in Wanko's Warehouse. *Tori got into Hollywood Arts by singing Make It Shine in her sister's place at the big showcase. *She first met André at her house when Trina invited him to practice for their performance for the big showcase. *As seen in The Wood, Tori knows how to sing Forever Baby in Spanish. Also in Tori Tortures Teacher she understands what Sikowitz says. *Tori is a brunette, with brown eyes. *Tori has stickers of Katy Perry, Saving Abel, Jessie J and young Dan Schneider in her locker which shows she might be a fan. *An interesting note is that before Victoria Justice was cast, the gender of "Alex Mitchell" was a bit ambiguous; even boys auditioned for the role. *One of Tori's costumes is owned by Carly Shay from iCarly. *In Sleepover at Sikowitz's she played a Cop named "Officer Pedesco" who loved Raisin Bran cereal and in the end was the only who didn't break character. This is interesting, as Tori's father is a cop. *Tori has pretended to be fictional people three times including Officer Pedesco: Louise Nordoff in Freak the Freak Out and Crystal Waters in Beck's Big Break. *She has a fear of doing stunts, as revealed in Beck Falls for Tori. *In Tori Gets Stuck it was revealed she is allergic to Bush Daisies. *Tori reveals in the crossover that she used to watch All That (a former show on Nickelodeon, and Dan Schneider's first show for Nickelodeon). *It is also revealed that she has O- blood type, and that she and Robbie are the same blood type. (Tori Gets Stuck) *There seems to be a recurring gag on the show about her cheekbones, from people complimenting or commenting on them (Mrs. Lee, Ryder, Rex, and Freddie) to asking her if they're real (Ke$ha). Tori's cheekbones are squeezed by Kenan Thompson during iParty with Victorious. *Tori is very skilled at ping pong, as seen in The Great Ping Pong Scam. *Tori wears glasses, but this wasn't revealed until she posted a video on TheSlap that showed her wearing glasses. She wore glasses in almost every scene at home in Helen Back Again. Cat mentions in Three Girls and a Moose that Tori almost always wears her glasses when she is at home alone. It could be assumed that Tori wears contact lenses at school and in public. *Tori seems to have trouble learning to play musical instruments, such as the French horn (Stage Fighting) and the piccolo (Beck's Big Break). However, it is shown in Tori Goes Platinum that over the course of the series, she has learned how to play the piano, since she played the piano rather well for her audition. *Tori was the owner of a fish named Goldie from June 24, 2009 to July 22, 2011. She also used to have a hamster named Kevin, as seen in Terror on Cupcake Street. *Tori has owned a black (Pilot and possibly in iParty with Victorious), pink (Season 1), and blue (Season 2) Pear Phone. *While Tori was in Yerbanian prison, she presumably learned how to speak some limited Yerbanian because she spoke in a foreign language to one of the prisoners. (Locked Up!) *She had two boyfriends so far in series, the first being Ryder Daniels in Beggin' on Your Knees and Steven Carson on iParty with Victorious. *She is an Honor Student (Terror on Cupcake Street). *Most people think Tori is taller than her older sister, Trina Vega, except when Trina wears heels. *Tori is seen to not take enough risks in The Gorilla Club. *Tori does not have a driver's license "like a normal teenage girl" as seen in Driving Tori Crazy. *Tori wears a pink watch in Tori & Jade's Play Date, and a red watch in How Trina Got In, both on her right arm, even though, like Victoria Justice, she is right handed. *Out of all the characters, she has the most fans on TheSlap, with over a million fans, possibly because she is the main star of the show. *She had Jade's number blocked on her phone (as mentioned in Robarazzi). *She is the most normal, or neutral, out of the three main females (her, Jade, and Cat). *She kissed almost every boy in the show. *Tori has shown her midsection more times than any other girl in the show, such as in shorts and a tied tank top (Survival of the Hottest), white jeans and a black/gold tank top (Freak the Freak Out), briefly in black jeans and a red sequin tank top (Locked Up!), skinny jeans and a purple rose t-shirt (The Breakfast Bunch), low-rise sweatpants and a pink lace-up top (The Gorilla Club), a magenta tank top and matching lace top (The Worst Couple), and a pink sequin crop top with floral jeans (Tori Fixes Beck and Jade). Gallery External Links *Tori's TheSlap page Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Hollywood Arts Students Category:Sherwood Students